


More Than Just A Friendly Study Session

by Nevermore9



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper needs some educational assistance from a friend, but that's not all Norman ends up assisting him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Friendly Study Session

The alarming pang of the doorbell rang abruptly in Dipper's ears. In a rush of footsteps his hand was on the knob, and with a flick of Dipper's wrist, a black clad Norman was revealed standing meekly on the front porch. His arms were folded out in front of him, a stack of two textbooks nestled within. He stood slightly slouched, and upon spotting Dipper's welcoming face, cracked a timid smile.  
Dipper stood in the doorway, grinning softly back to the shy boy. He had been waiting on his friend and classmate for half the morning now. He was almost nervous that Norman wouldn't show, mostly because, rather like Dipper, Norman's social etiquette was just a little below top notch.  
"Uh-Hey, Norman." Dipper greeted fondly, perhaps forcing his smile a bit too wide. He stepped off to the side, silently bidding entry, which Norman answered with a soft nod and stepped through the doorway. Dipper sealed the squeaky door behind them, as Norman took in the unfamiliarity of the house. It was fairly large, moreso than his own, the house was silent but he could smell a hint of something heating up in an oven.  
Suddenly, a nosy head was seen peeking around the corner of an adjacent room. The girl whom the head belonged to bore an oddly devious smirk; causing the dark haired Norman to retreat bashfully behind Dipper, while Dipper himself shot a fiery glare to the girl.  
"Mable, can you leave us alone." He angrily whined, annoyed by his prying twin.  
Color bounced out from behind the wall as Mabel trapsed into the room, rainbow attired outfit quickly becoming somewhat of an eyesore.  
"I didn't know you were bringing someone interesting over." Mabel remarked with a tilt of her head, eyeing Norman carefully from spiky hair down to red sneakers. She saw him flash a quick little smile, and she returned the courtesy with an overly beaming grin.  
"Look, Mabel." Dipper began with a commanding tone, arms crossed and eyes sternly narrow. "We're suppose to be studying. So go and occupy yourself." He ordered with a dismissing point in the direction of the next room. "You're a distraction." He muttered, after seeing Mabel's defiant expression of pleading curiosity.  
There was a pause, everything still and soundless. Dipper's foot rigidly in the wooden floor, eyes battling with Mabel's until there was a submissive huff and Mabel reluctantly turned back; but not before sticking out her tongue Dipper's way.  
"Sorry about that." Dipper sighed in embarassment, hoping his apology was enough to appease Norman, as the two began their climb up the carpeted staircase. Fortunately, Norman just sorta nodded with understanding and let out a restrained chuckle.  
"Yeah, I've got an older sister, so it's nothing new."  
"Siblings can be the worst." Dipper replied, sounding frustrated but knowing he probably wouldn't trade Mabel away for pretty much anything.  
"Must be strange being a twin." Norman commented, turning to Dipper with soft round eyes, almost child-like.  
"Just image a second version of yourself, only ten times worse." Dipper joked back, slipping out a short but boisterously loud giggle, before instantly cutting himself off, cheeks flushing crimson with shame. Thankfully Norman didn't seem to notice, or, more likely, care.  
"Once I met a pair of little girls who were twins, they seemed happy enough." Norman shrugged.  
"Well they're dead, so that goes to show you how reliable they are." Dipper responded with a smug little smirk settling over his face.  
"Why do you assume they're ghosts?" Norman retorted with playful disdain.  
"Because everyone interesting you meet is a ghost, Normy." Dipper stated, wanting to smack himself across the face for coming up with the spontaneous nickname, and giving his friend a light punch on the shoulder for good measure.  
Norman gave off a modest blush, just realizing that they had reached the top of the steps. He turned back to Dipper with a complimenting smile, teeth hitting Dipper with a peaceful blast of sunshine. "Except for you, Dipper." Norman spilled out, hardly realizing he had said anything; and when he did it was far too late to retract the cajolery.  
Dipper's cheeks sunk into scarlet at the flattery. He shifted his gaze awkwardly away, hands delving to his short pockets, making a poor attempt at clearing his throat to break the silence that had drifted between the two.  
Fingers toying around the doorknob, Dipper motioned Norman and himself into his bedroom. For some obscure reason, that didn't really occur to him, Dipper shut the door behind them. His finger grazed the lock, but he pulled away before the bedroom could be properly sealed. He moved to face Norman, who was situated meekly in the center of the room, not sure if he should sit somewhere or not, and not wanting to impose. Dipper took a step forward, drawing near a docile Norman time appeared to slow, each stride of his foot like a reversal to all the contented and not so contented moments they'd spent together.  
Dipper took a seat on his bed, soundlessly. He turned his gaze upward to the stalky boy before him, blue and brown mixed for a brief second before Dipper rolled his eyes to the empty space beside him. Norman taking his wordless invitation, set himself next to his friend, placing the books he lugged over his lap.  
"So..." Dipper began, drumming his fingers to his knees. "What shall we begin with?"  
"Poetry isn't really your strong suit."  
"Oh course it is!" Dipper protested, adamant. "I've read tons of poetry!" He proclaimed grandly, clearly overestimating his knowledge.  
Eager to beg to differ, Norman cracked open one of the musty smelling textbooks. His hand paged for a little less than half of a minute, finger stopping on a red colored page before he began to read aloud with a gentle, almost monotone voice.  
"Name the author of the following quote: 'A sweet disorder in the dress/Kindles in clothes a wantonness.'"  
Dipper stared blankly ahead, a frown drooping down his face. He didn't like to be wrong, and from whatever unusual script Norman had just read, Dipper could tell he was going to be wrong.  
"Come on." Norman half pleaded, pushing for Dipper's surrender. "You don't know it."  
"Give me a sec." Dipper exclaimed in haste, hurriedly racking his brain for some sophisticated title that could match the poem. "I'll get it. Just read a little more."  
A low huff sighed out of Norman as he focused back to the page, picking up in the stanza where had paused. "'A lawn about the shoulders thrown/Into a fine distraction.'"  
Dipper curled his fingers to his temple, as if trying to send some answer from Norman's mind into his own. He concentrated, eyes closed in contemplation before a desperate exhale left him. "Lord Byron?"  
"Good guess, but no."  
"Maybe I'm not as intelligent I thought." Dipper chuckled, the sight of Norman's delicate features being a sobering force to his ego. A slight flutter of Norman's eyes and Dipper didn't remember what they were suppose to be doing. He didn't even notice as their bodies moved in closer to one another, drawn by a magnetic force.  
"You're a good guy, Dipper." Norman whispered, feeling compelled to say something, to take his mind away from that teasing smirk. The space between the two was dangerously dwindling, and every cool clean breath Norman let out brush tantalizingly to Dipper's lips. Their eyes locked, an ocean of sapphire swirling into a sea of chocolate. The bedroom dissappeared, fading into a backwash, the only sense was Dipper's heart thumping eagerly in his ears.  
A worm-like little finger, inching its way sensually over Norman's jean covered leg, crawling down his thigh, resting just short of his waist. A begging pout from Dipper, searching for some kind of hint to proceed. Norman's eyes widened, partially in disbelief yet wanting desperately to close the distance between them.  
Something clicked in the air and suddenly the cords of a guitar muffled by stereo speakers shook the house with an 80s styled tune. Norman's head whipped to the door, where the notes poured in like water from a flood. Understandably enough he was absolutely taken off guard, as if he wasn't already in disbelief, now he didn't know what to believe. He felt almost like he was in some strange romantic comedy, and expected to wake up any second, in dissappointment that he had awoken before his big moment with Dipper.  
Dipper could have practically erupted like a volcano of laughter at that humorous moment. The irony was too lip smackingly delicious. It was crystally plain to see that the ear smothering tune of "Hip to be Square" was Mabel's doing. Knowing she was prone to rambunctious dance sessions with Waddles, and playfully aggravating her brother with all her power; Dipper guessed the pounding radio was some attempt to break their studying.  
The next confused question that came to Norman's dazzled thoughts died instantly. His skin tingled as a cold grip seized his neck, forcing his head around, a rough sensation forcing itself to his mouth. The splash of heat to his lips jolted Norman immediately awake, fully attentive, and only then did his expression stretch in surprise. He had been kissed by Dipper!  
A sloppy departure as their wetted lips fell away. Heavy breathing mingled in the space where the two had once connected. Dipper's eyes bore into Norman's, and the both of them were silent, letting the satisfaction of what they had just done fall over them like raindrops. They were gorged on pleasure, and as they rapidly devoured the ecstasy, they were soon hungry once more.  
Contact again, Dipper's hands encasing themselves around the lean boy whose lips tasted like cherries. He gripped handfuls of Norman's black t-shirt, pulling Norman fiercely into his own body. Tugging, forcing more and more of Norman against his chest; while Dipper's lips feasted greedily on Norman's mouth. He was nearly cannibalizing the poor boy; and Norman was loving every second of it. Dipper's unexpectedly strong grasp, his effective lips imprisoning Norman's own as the two boys shifted their bodies into the other like a rhythmic waltz. It was bliss.  
A curious hand peeked itself up under an orange shirt, as Norman, surprisingly, was the one initiating contact. His fingers clawed softly at Dipper's warm flesh, Norman could practically feel the boy's heartbeat through his spine.  
Something waa dragging them apart now. Dipper's lips tingled with Norman's saliva; and his heart suddenly sank to the bottom of a nervous ocean, hitting the floor with a heavy impact. The realization dawned, just a bit too late, that the creak of the door is what shook Norman out of Dipper's grasp. Now Mabel's smugly grinning face was the only horrid sight he could make out over his friend's, the boy he had been passionately smooching seconds ago, shoulder.  
"Hitting those books are we?" Mabel taunted with an evergrowing smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more.


End file.
